Talk:HEMPPAC
I don't like the pot party. The legalization of soft drugs will raise the number of addicts, health problems and people who step over to hard drugs. This is just my opinion though. 07:07, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :I can agree here, and i think we're having plenty of political parties now, can anyone still follow? Jon Johnson 08:08, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::It's more of a pro-pot action committee. Maybe we should make it a political pressure group instead of a party? 08:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Anyone can join I gues we turn it into a PAC now? Marcus Villanova WLP 16:33, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Count me in! BastardRoyale 17:44, August 13, 2010 (UTC) "Arrested": no-ope. Lovia does not have laws prohibiting, or even limiting the (ab)use of drugs. (I do think we need them.) So, that story of the guys who were arrested couldn't be right. You mind if I correct it? 17:59, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, well then I'll correct it, but cannibis does less to you than Pabst Red Ribbon Beer! Or any beer! So the only reason people hate Hemp is beacuse it would put the lumber uindutry out of bis! So lobbistst put on some bullshit smear campaign saying it'll ruin your Life! Well sure if you drink 60 cans of beer you'll die to, but you don't see beer being banned! Marcus Villanova WLP 21:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::No one ever drinks 60 cans mate, drugs has a more lethal effect Jon Johnson 21:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm a pretty open person i'll listen to any side to a debate, but i'm stubborn as an ass on this issue! Hemp is okay.. but like beer needs a limit! Marcus Villanova WLP 21:29, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::People should be able to make out for themselves which amounts are okay, but unfortunately they can't seem to manage. Not for hemp and also not for beer. Hemp also has huge potential as basic resource for paper, fuel and medicine but that doesn't mean we want doped people all over the street. Control is essential here! 07:40, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::By forbidding it? I sure hope not. Like: you may drink as much beer as you want and smoke as much hemp and other (illegal?) substances as you want but zero tolerance for driving while intoxicated. I think thats were you draw the line: if you want to harm yourself, do as you like, but if your actions cause harm to others it is not allowed. BastardRoyale 08:42, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::But harming yourself is harming society since it could cause you to loose your job and get a fine collection of hospital bills. This means less income for society and more expenses. 09:37, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::That is, of course, the worse case scenario. When you legalize drugs, government can monitor its use. If you forbid drug use altogether, the circuit will simply go underground and the government loses what little control over it it could have had. BastardRoyale 09:47, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't oppose the cultivation of hemp; its economic and medicinal use should be studied and encouraged. I just doubt there will be any good in allowing it as a relaxation product. The 'underground circuit' should be dealt with in a most severe way, punishing illegal farmers harshly and offering victims of the drug to be taken up in clinics in exchange for dropping the sentence. 09:50, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Then I'll comprimse and say medicinal, but if you don't then why not ban Wine and beer, they can have the same effects! Marcus Villanova WLP 14:14, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::If I build society from scratch I would, but alcoholic beverages are already part of the lives of almost the entire adult population. Realism is important too. 14:47, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::True, I guess Marcus Villanova WLP 14:53, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Of course, every drug (including beer) is determined by quantity Jon Johnson 21:31, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Image What's with the image of the guy on his sofa? I don't get it? 15:57, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't put it there I think Lars put it there I'll remove it it's not Needed! Marcus Villanova WLP 15:59, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, that's fixed than. 16:02, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Good... it seems like we're up to 1500 articles now! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:20, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :: New Leader Should we restore this party with a new leader? Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 12:54, November 3, 2012 (UTC) : (I /founded/ the page per se) You're from britian right? Do they have PACs or not? Basically a PAC in AMerica stands for Political Action Committee which usually raises money from different donors and gives the money to candidates that will represent their views. I.e. Pro-Cannabis, or anti-gay rights, or pro-unions. Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:59, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ::that's what i thought too. this is a PAC, not a party. Daembrales (talk) 12:59, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I changed it. It doubles sometimes as a political party although that would be terribly illega in America. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:07, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Then maybe a new PAC leader? ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 13:11, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Why? Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:26, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Jackson Welsh isn't active. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 13:33, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :::You know jackson welsh isnt a user, it was someone I created :p so technically yes but also understand the support for HEMPPAC is small so Jackson Welsh wouldn't be doing much. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:42, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, I didn't check. Sorry, I thought it might have been an old user or something. Btw, we don't have PACS in england. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 13:45, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Good. PACs are corrupt and know in America we have Super PACs which can take any ammount of money from anyone, not report it's donors and support a political campaign. Which is why Romney is out raising Obama. Romney gets a few rich guys lined up and they each donate 50 million to his Super PAC and no one knows better, of course Obama does the same but since he is a democrat hes getting out raised in Super PAC money. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:53, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Reform As Happy (i think) did say, minor parties are becoming a dying breed, to lighten up the image and reform the party into something more I will be "transforming" the party into something new. I'm going to make a "Anti-Prohibition Party" or APP. Which would be (and yes this exists) a left-libertarian party. The name doesn't have to be APP so any ideas suggestions? Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:49, November 8, 2012 (UTC) APP is a good name. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:56, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, i'm building up the party now. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:09, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :P. Cool ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP '' ''' 19:12, November 8, 2012 (UTC)